How Things Used To Be
by reiynex
Summary: Toshiro gets ordered to go to the World of the Living by Head-Captain Yamamoto. He gets made to stay with Ichigo Kurosaki and his family; there, he meets someone he never thought he'd see again. No pairings. {Discontinued; no longer updating}
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Just the re-uploaded Prologue – seeing as I was stupid enough to miss out the bits I need for later! I've made slight changes in some places, but nothing too extreme – I don't think. Thanks for your patience, by the way. XD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story – apart from the things that are going to transpire – everything belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Just something I'd like to point out. This is set after Series 3, because that's where I've had the chance to see it to, and it won't follow the canon plot, and it can probably be labelled as AU. Plus, I know that Toshiro didn't meet Karin until season 6 – was it? – but in this they've already bumped into each other on slight occasions. Sorry if it confuses people – I'll admit, it slightly confused me until I'd managed to sort it out in my small brain. If necessary, and if people would like, I could probably plan a Prequel. At first I was going to set it after the Winter War, but I've got no idea how that pans out so I'm using what I know. Any questions that you might have, put them in a review and I'll reply to that.**

_"Shiro! What are you doing here? This isn't a place for little kids!"_

_"Hinamori! I'm not a little kid, and I'm not here on my own, before you start!"_

_"Well then, who __**are **__you here with? I doubt Granny would come with you! She wouldn't be able to walk all the way here!"_

_"These two Soul Reapers dragged me here."_

_"O-oh! It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_"It's all my fault, Captain."_

_"It's not, Toshiro, he knew the consequences and he accepted them. Don't blame yourself, kiddo."_

_"B-but, Captain! I-if I'd have known, if I'd have known - then I wouldn't - I-I wouldn't h-have pushed you two to let me learn Bankai in the first place!"_

_"C'mon short stuff, don't cry on me now. Or I'll have to get Rangiku onto you."_

_"Awwww! Don't cry Toshiro; let me give you a hug!"_

_"Mph! H-hey, lemme go!"_

_"Now now, Rangiku let him go."_

_"What's your problem with always having to be better than me, Toshiro!"_

"_W-what are you talking about Hinamori?"_

_"If you hadn't always wanted to be better than me, then __**you **__wouldn't have killed him!"_

_"W-what?"_

_"It's your fault - all __**your **__fault!"_

With everything that'd happened, Toshiro wasn't really expecting anything else bad happening for a while. He'd almost gotten killed by Aizen, and he'd almost let Hinamori die – but thankfully she'd only gone into a coma and she'd recover. Sure, it wasn't his fault because he - like most of the other Soul Reapers - was under the illusion of Aizens' zanpakuto. He'd been told time and time again that it wasn't his fault; although he couldn't help but to blame himself. He was supposed to be a prodigy among Soul Reapers - a child genius. However, even the child genius didn't know everything.

The Ryoka had gone back to the world of the living; Aizen, Gin and Tosen were God-knows-where and Toshiro was still in the Squad 4 barracks. It'd been 3 months since Aizens' betrayal, and Captain Unohana still wouldn't deem Toshiro fit to return to his duties. Apparently, his 'state of mind' wasn't in the right condition to return, according to the Squad 4 captain.

So when Hanataro Yamada - 7th seat of Squad 4 - brought even more bad news, Toshiro lost it. And that was all it took - that one piece of information. That night Toshiro was unable to sleep – well, more like he refused to – and this created problems for Isane, who was put in charge of taking care of the small captain. So, after hours of arguments – on Toshiro's part – Unohana decided to intervene and turned to drugs. She sedated Hitsugaya. He refused to give into the drugs, which was working for a while, until he just passed out. However, the child-like captain was left tossing and turning.

Isane was left speechless; although she was glad.

Though, Isane's relief was short lived and she began to wish that Captain Hitsugaya hadn't been forced to sleep. The reason for this was that the Seireitei began to slowly frost over. Head-Captain Yamamoto had decided to drop by the Squad 4 barracks – about an hour too late – with Captains' Ukitake and Kyoraku in tow. Captain Unohana appeared to greet them; although it wasn't a normal greeting.

"It seems that Captain Hitsugaya is having trouble sleeping peacefully. I'm not sure what else there is I can do; I had to sedate him as it was..." Unohana stated, not even turning her eyes to look at the newly arrived captains, trailing off as she watched the small Captain as he tossed and turned restlessly.

The Head-Captain stood, deep in thought for a few moments, before turning to look inside Hitsugaya's room, captain Unohana stepping aside to give him room to see.

"Hhmm... Well, it seems like we're going to have to do something about this." Yamamoto declared, staring at the tossing child-like figure in the room for a few long minutes, before turning to face Captain Ukitake. "Jushiro, would you call Rukia Kuchiki here? I have something that I need her to do for me."

"Of course, Head-Captain," Ukitake replied, slightly hesitant, but otherwise bowing to the Head-Captain and flash-stepping away.

"Head-Captain, what are you going to do?" Unohana asked curiously.

"It seems Captain Hitsugaya is due a break from his duties. He is going to be sent to the World of the Living," The Head-Captain replied, as he this time turned to face Captain Kyoraku; who at this time was also looking at the small captain sleeping. "Shunsui, contact Captain Soi Fon. I require her to come here as well. You and Jushiro are to come back here afterwards, understood?"

"Ah – Sure thing, Captain," Kyoraku replied, just as hesitant as Ukitake. "I'll be seein' ya," he said with a cocky grin, tilting his hat as he flash-stepped away.

"Head-Captain, do you really think that sending Captain Hitsugaya to the World of the Living will solve these problems he's facing?" Captain Unohana questioned, turning from the small Captains' room to face the Head-Captain.

"You told me that when you and your Lieutenant witnessed Captain Hitsugaya in his fight against Aizen, his Bankai completely shattered when he was struck down. It shattered while he was still conscious; Captain Hitsugaya, by no means, would dismiss his Bankai. He lost control, Retsu." The Head-Captain explained, before quickly beginning again. "Kisuke Urahara - former Captain of Squad 12 - is going to help our young Captain re-master his Bankai. It could take weeks, months, or years." Yamamoto explained further, this time being interrupted by Unohana before he could begin ranting again.

"But, we must still take into consideration the events that happened those years ago. Captain Hitsugaya's going to be put off re-mastering his Bankai because of it." Unohana spoke, turning once more to the small Captains' room, further watching him toss and turn. She heard Yamamoto shuffle behind her before he replied.

"Of course we must -"

"And that; although Captain Hitsugaya acts like an adult, he _is_ only a child..."

"- Yes, I know that. I've already heard this speech from Jushiro."

"As long as you've heard it."

"Ahem... Yes. Well, Retsu, when our guests arrive, I will bring them here. It seems you're going to want to keep an eye on him."

"Yes Head-Captain..."

And with that, Yamamoto flash-stepped away, leaving Unohana to watch over the child-like Captain.

**A/N: **Well, that's that. Did a lot more editing than I thought I'd do... Oh well, the changes hopefully help a little more – I changed the layout more too so that it's not looking like one big paragraph. :D  
>Hope you enjoyed it! Any questions on anything, and I'll try and reply to them to the best of my ability.<p>

Also, if you can see anywhere where I've gone wrong I any way, please don't hesitate to let me know. :)


	2. Complicated

**A/N: **Alright, re-uploaded Chapter 1. Few changes to this one as well, like the layout and stuff. Just let me know if the characters are OOC or anything, if they are, I'll try and change it. Again, thanks to people who've added this story to their alerts, favourites and reviewed; I really appreciate it! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story – apart from the things that are going to transpire – everything belongs to Tite Kubo.

There was a plain of silver ice stretching to the end of sight, accompanied by a vast sky of midnight blue. The stars that glistened snowy-white adorned the dark sky, and there was a large frozen silver moon that completed the decoration. Toshiro looked around, feeling uncharacteristically tired. It took a few minutes of glancing around at the unchanging scenery before he realised where he was.

_'I haven't been here in a while... I wonder why I'm here now...' _Toshiro thought, sensing a new pressure behind him. Hitsugaya spun around on his heels, facing the new presence.

"It's good to see you here again, after such a long time, Master," the new presence spoke, his voice echoing throughout the icy plain.

"The way you say it doesn't make it sound like it's a good thing Hyorinmaru..." The small Captain spoke, glaring up at the human form of his zanpakuto. The human form of Hyorinmaru stood tall, looking down at Toshiro with little to no interest.

"I'm not too sure if it is or not at this moment in time. Why are you here, child?" Hyorinmaru replied; turning his gaze from the small, white haired captain to the large frozen moon in the sky. Toshiro's eyes widened a fraction, and he stood frozen, staring up at Hyorinmaru.

_'Well, if Hyorinmaru didn't bring me here, then why __**am**__ I here?' _Toshiro thought as he stared up at his zanpakuto. Then out loud, Toshiro asked; "So you _didn't_ bring me here this time?"

"Not this time, child. You brought yourself here." The teal-green haired zanpakuto replied, his eyes not leaving the moon.

"But, why did I bring myself here?" Toshiro asked himself - even though he knew he'd get a reply from Hyorinmaru weather he wanted one or not - his eyes trailing to stare at the snow on the ground.

"That is something only you can answer... Think about it, and tell me why you wanted to bring yourself here. It must be something that you wanted to talk with me about, because if it wasn't, then it wouldn't be beginning to snow." Hyorinmaru stated, looking at how the snow fitted in with all of the scenery.

Toshiro, however, watched the - already - snowy ground as more snowflakes dropped themselves onto the ground; the depth growing deeper and deeper with every minute.

_'What? Why did I bring myself here? I don't know... Think about it. Wait! I think I know!'_ Toshiro's eyes snapped up, once more staring at Hyorinmaru with slightly enlarged eyes. "I want answers, Hyorinmaru." He then simply stated; his eyes returning to their normal size as Hyorinmaru looked from the icy scenery and to him.

"What 'answers', child?"

"What is the Head-Captain going to do with me now? Now that I lost control of my Bankai?"

"My initial guess would be that he would make you re-master it."

"But, what about what happened the first time I learned it? Squads 2 through 13's barracks were frozen for about a week before they thawed out - Squad 1 not being frozen because the Head-Captain thawed it out."

"The former Captain of Squad 12 - Kisuke Urahara. He is known to have many secrets. I overheard the Head-Captain conversing with some others. He said he is going to send you to the World of the Living in order for Urahara to help you re-master Bankai. It will not be as easy as it was the last time."

"I know that, Hyorinmaru. I'm not even sure that I _want_ to re-master Bankai. The first time, I had _his_ help... And look what happened to him... Hey, wait. If Head-Captain Yamamoto is planning on sending me to the World of the Living, then won't he have to put a Limiter on my powers? Even while I'm here, I can tell that my spirit energy is leaking out, but I can't wake up yet..."

"That would be because your questions aren't answered. And, child, you must re-master your Bankai, otherwise you will probably be stripped of your rank as Captain. _He_ isn't here anymore, you must get over that. As for the Limiter problem, I - for once - have no clue. It is up to the Head-Captain to decide what he is going to do about that. I'm sure he will explain it when everyone is present."

"Everyone? Everyone, who?"

"Sleep, child, and you will see."

And, as Hitsugaya slept, Hyorinmaru could only have one thought: '_His reaction will be a lot worse than that when he regains consciousness... I suppose they will be expecting him to oppose their idea.'_

The Head-Captain stayed close to the Squad 4 barracks, countering Hitsugaya's leaking spirit energy that was attempting to freeze the Seireitei with his own - fiery - spirit energy. So far, it seemed to be working; however, with Captain Hitsugaya's leaking spirit energy, the small captain was going to be weak – or, weaker than he already was - when he finally woke up. Yamamoto was currently seated in the gardens of the Squad 4 barracks, out of the way o everything and everyone else. It wasn't until he felt a familiar spiritual pressure behind him that he moved to face it.

"Head-Captain, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku have arrived with Rukia Kuchiki and Captain Soi Fon," Captain Unohana stated, bowing slightly to the Head-Captain.

"Thank you, Retsu. Let us go then." Yamamoto grumbled as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

As Yamamoto walked back into the Squad 4 barracks, he was greeted by Rukia and Soi Fon, who bowed a proper greeting to the old man.

"Thank you for being here," the Head-Captain nodded his own greeting to the two, before getting straight to the point; "I would like the two of you to bring me Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin here to the Soul Society; there is something I wish to ask of them." The Head-Captain stated, watching as Rukia and Soi Fon's expressions changed slightly. It was Soi Fon who voiced what both of them were thinking.

"Why do you need Lady Yoruichi?" The Squad 2 Captain asked. '_... And the Ryoka boy...?' _She mentally added.

"That isn't really any of your business, but seeing as you are doing this task for me, I suppose I should tell you. Miss Shihoin helped the substitute learn Bankai in less than three days." Yamamoto stated, seeing even more confusion arise in the two's eyes just moments later. The old man sighed, and continued; even though he didn't want to explain more than he had to. "Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai shattered after Aizen struck him down. That is all that I will tell you for now; more will be explained once the Substitute and Miss Shihoin are here."

"Of course, Head-Captain, but why do you need us to go personally? Why not send a Hell Butterfly to each of them?" Rukia asked, stepping forwards to face the old man. Yamamoto looked down at the Kuchiki girl and thought it would be acceptable to tell them his reason for sending them – seeing as _they __**were **_the ones going.

"Well, Miss Kuchiki, under normal circumstances, a Hell Butterfly would be the necessity to contact them; however, all that they need to know could take a while, and sending a Hell Butterfly would be worthless - seeing as I can guarantee that there will be questions later on. So they would need to come here in the end, anyway. Is that a good enough answer to your question?" Yamamoto replied, continuing to stare down at the un-seated officer of Squad 13, who was keeping her eyes locked onto the hard, wooden floor. Rukia bowed slightly to the Head-Captain before she stepped back next to Soi Fon and replied.

"Yes, Head-Captain Yamamoto..." Rukia replied, unsure of what else she could say in the situation.

"Very well, then you are dismissed!" Yamamoto declared, as the Captain and the un-seated officer flash-stepped away. When they were gone, Yamamoto turned to the long forgotten Captains, who were simply having a small conversation with Unohana.

"Jushiro, Shunsui, thank you for your help. You too are dismissed."

Then, with nods and words of departure, Ukitake and Kyoraku flash-stepped away as well. With that, Yamamoto turned to Unohana, who was now talking with Isane about something.

"Retsu, I thank you. And when our other guests arrive, which will probably be in the morning, or earlier, I will bring them down here so that you can join in the conversation. I recall that Captain Hitsugaya has a knack for disappearing from the Squad 4 barracks." Yamamoto explained as Unohana turned to face him.

"Yes, Head-Captain, and I thank you for your consideration."

"Captain Soi Fon, are we going get Ichigo and Miss Yoruichi together or separately?" Rukia asked as she and Soi Fon came to a halt just outside the Squad 2 barracks. Soi Fon had said that they were to stop by her Squad's barracks so that she could collect her zanpakuto from her office.

"I think it would be better if we were to go together. We'll stop by the substitute's house first, and then we will go to Kisuke Urahara's shop to speak with Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon replied before she flash-stepped into her office and back out again in the blink of an eye. She hooked it onto the rings of her braids and turned to face Rukia, who was standing patiently.

"Are you ready to go?" Soi Fon then asked the girl, who nodded in reply. "Then, let's go." the Squad 2 Captain declared, taking her zanpakuto from its sheath and holding it in front of her with the point facing away from her.

A moment later, Soi Fon lunged at the air in front of her, making a bright light appear. When the blinding light subsided, the two Soul Reapers were greeted with a door that was directly in front of them. Soi Fon re-sheathed her zanpakuto and walked through the door with Rukia following behind her.

When they'd passed through, they were in a human's bedroom. Across from where the door from the Soul Society opened was the bed which was situated underneath the window. Sprawled out on the bed was a bright orange haired teenager, snoring rather loudly. Rukia sighed and Soi Fon looked utterly disgusted at the sight of Ichigo.

"Idiot!" Rukia muttered under her breath as she walked over to the side of the bed. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she noticed something was missing.

Rukia turned her head just in time to see a yellow-orange blur heading for her bust. Her reflexes allowed her to bring her foot up and kick Kon in the face before he landed where he wanted to be.

"RUKIA! RUKIA'S BACK! SWEET, SWEET RUKIA!" Kon shouted, holding his face comically where he'd been kicked. He cried on the floor for a few more minutes before the stuffed lion was abruptly cut off and a loud 'UMPH' was heard from him along with an inaudible protest.

"Do you really have to be shouting like that this late at night?" Ichigo shouted, removing the foot that was planted in the back of Kon's head. Then he mumbled; "annoying bloody piece o' crap!"

Ichigo then looked up, his hair even more of a mess than usual, and his eyes visibly widened to about twice their size at the sight of Rukia and Soi Fon.

"R-Rukia, Soi Fon? Why - what are you doing here?" The carrot-top asked, his voice sounding as shocked as his eyes looked. Rukia looked like she was about to explode; her cheeks were puffed out, her eyes were narrowed and her hands were in fists at her side. Soi Fon stepped forwards before Rukia could attack the substitute Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo Kurosaki - Substitute Soul Reaper - Head-Captain Yamamoto requires you to come to the Soul Society. Miss Kuchiki and I do not know the full details of why you are required, before you decide to ask." The Squad 2 Captain explained, watching Ichigo's reaction carefully as she spoke. She was also a little pissed off that Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't remember to address Captains by their titles. Ichigo looked confused.

"Why would that old bastard want my help with anything?" Ichigo snapped, glaring at Rukia and Soi Fon through his blurry eyes. Rukia sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Captain Soi Fon just said that neither of us knows why we're here, Ichigo. All we know is that we have to come here to get you and Yoruichi." Rukia argued.

"And that it has something to do with Captain Hitsugaya. Kurosaki, that's all we know." Soi Fon concluded, and then added; "And don't worry, you should be back by about noon tomorrow. I'm sure the Head-Captain won't keep you too long."

Ichigo looked about ready to argue, but instead he picked up the abused stuffed lion from the floor, got out the Soul Candy and popped it into his own mouth. He popped out of his body and in Soul Reaper form in seconds. He turned to Kon, who was now in his body.

"Look, I don't wanna have to clear up any problems with Dad, Karin or Yuzu when I get back. If I do, then I swear, I'll let my sister redecorate you, and I'll let Uryu experiment on you! Ya hear me?" Ichigo declared, taking Kon's vigorous nodding as a 'yes'. "Good." He growled towards the cowering Kon.

Then he turned to Rukia and Soi Fon. "Alright then, where do we hafta go now?"

"Hey, Mr. Hat n' Clogs!" Ichigo shouted when the three were outside of Urahara's Shop. They waited a few moments and the lights in the shop turned on and the doors slid open, revealing the newly awoken shop occupants.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here this late at night?" Urahara asked. Ichigo sighed and pointed to the two Soul Reapers who ruined his own sleep. Yoruichi came out, in her human form and fully dressed, and saw who Ichigo was accusing.

"Rukia, Soi Fon. What do you two want?" The feline woman asked, as Soi Fon stepped forwards and bowed.

"Lady Yoruichi, we're sorry for interrupting your evening, but Head-Captain Yamamoto has ordered me and Miss Kuchiki to come to the World of the Living. He says that you and the Substitute are required for a matter." Soi Fon explained, bowing the whole time.

Yoruichi, along with Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu looked at the three Soul Reapers like they were crazy. Yoruichi sighed and tuned to the other occupants.

"You lot go back to bed, I'll sort things out here. I'll see you in the morning." Yoruichi said, ushering Urahara and the others inside the shops. When it was just the three Soul Reapers and the feline woman, it was silent for a few more moments before Yoruichi cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Okay, what's the bigger picture?" She questioned. It was Rukia who spoke up this time, less formal than Soi Fon.

"Well, all we know is it has something to do with Captain Hitsugaya. We weren't given the full details." The un-seated officer explained, Soi Fon agreeing with a nod.

"How long will we be gone?" The feline female then asked.

"Well, Lady Yoruichi, you should be back by tomorrow at noon, at the latest." Soi Fon said, joining the conversation once more.

"Well then, let's go. Don't wanna be late back tomorrow, do we Ichigo?" Yoruichi grinned at Ichigo, who looked as if he was going back to sleep.

Yoruichi went and slapped him upside the head and he jolted awake again, looking around accusingly. After waking Ichigo up multiple times, Soi Fon opened up the gate to the Soul Society again. Ichigo, secretly glad that he didn't have to run his way through, followed suit as the three women walked through the gate.

**A/N: **Alright, edited that one and added slight bits here and there; although nowhere near as much as I added to the Prologue. Well, I'm gonna get working on editing Chapter 2, so I hope you enjoy this! XD

On another small note, I have absolutely no idea how long this story is going to end up being... Plus, I know how it's going to go in my head, but I have absolutely no notes on it. I'll be honest on that, but I'm just hoping for the best.

Just, like, if you think that the characters are OOC let me know _how _you thinkthey are and I'll try to fix it.


	3. All The Small Things

**A/N: **I re-uploaded the Prologue and Chapter 1, so if you haven't read them, go do that now. Like **right** now.

Now... I couldn't write this bloody chapter! It wouldn't come. I swear, I must've re-written it about 6 or 7 times! Kill me if you can find out where I live! But, hopefully, I'm going to be getting this back on track. And let's all hope for recent updates! :D I mean, I _could _tell you why I've not been writing as much... But, I'd rather not give you a page of what's wrong with my life! ^^;

This is all fresh from my head, while being as sad as to watch X Factor - there's nothing else on! Someone save mee! :'(

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story – apart from the things that are going to transpire – everything belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon and Rukia weren't sure where to take Ichigo and Yoruichi when they arrived – it was a minor detail they'd forgotten to ask the Head-Captain about. So, after a while of wandering around the Seireitei, Soi Fon suggested that they take them to the Captains' meeting room. And, as they made their way there, Ichigo let his curiosity run wild and decided to ask questions - a lot of questions.<p>

"So, who's Hitsugaya anyway? Don't know if I met him last time..." Ichigo asked, thinking back to when he was last here.

"_Captain_ Hitsugaya, captain of Squad 10. I don't think you did meet him; he got struck down by Aizen and has been recovering." Rukia was the one to answer, as Yoruichi and Soi Fon were already engaged in a conversation about... Something.

"So he was there when we were on the hill place?"

"No, he and Lieutenant Hinamori were being healed by Captain Unohana when we were on _Sokyoku _Hill; that's why she wasn't there until later on. I refuse to answer any more questions, Ichigo. You can ask the Head-Captain – or even Captain Hitsugaya himself – any other question you have."

"Alright, but why no—"

"Quiet, Kurosaki!" Soi Fon hissed as they approached the large double doors leading to the meeting room.

Ichigo shut his mouth right away and looked at Soi Fon with a confused expression. The captain of Squad 2 sighed.

'_Is the Substitute really this idiotic?' _She thought, shaking her head slightly, before answering the question that was clear in Ichigo's eyes. "We're here." She stated simply as she knocked on the door and awaited a reply from Yamamoto.

After a few moments, they heard a deep voice bellow from inside the Captains' meeting room. "I see you've arrived earlier than I'd expected - Captain Soi Fon, Miss Kuchiki – thank you for your assistance." The Head-Captain spoke as the four entered the large meeting room.

Soi Fon, Yoruichi and Rukia bowed in respect to the Head-Captain; whereas, Ichigo stood with a lost look on his face, simply observing the room. Rukia glanced at the orange haired teenager from the corner of her eye and she let out a long, quiet sigh. Ichigo heard it, along with the anger buried inside of it, and looked down at her. He let his gaze settle on her for a few seconds, before he turned it to the old man sat at the end of the room. Then back again.

The Head-Captain, noticing this, chuckled slightly under his breath and spoke. "It's fine, you may stand." He stated, rising from his large wooden chair and flash-stepping closer to the newcomers.

"I apologize on his behalf Head-Captain... He wasn't exactly taught many manners as he was growing up." Rukia said, sounding apologetic, but with slight anger laced in her tone of voice.

"It's quite alright Miss Kuchiki," Yamamoto replied, clearing his throat. "Now then, shall we make our way the Squad 4 barracks? I'd like to include Retsu in this."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was slightly confused. He knew that they had to talk about something to do with one of the captains; however, he didn't know why <em>he <em>was the one – along with Yoruichi – to have to be called to the Soul Society. Obviously it was something on a level of importance, otherwise they wouldn't have been _called _to the Soul Society. Ichigo shook his head with a sigh as they approached the Squad 4 barracks, recalling that Rukia had said that he'd be able to ask questions – or find out what he needed to know from the conversation itself.

As the 5 entered the barracks, they were greeted with the worrying face of Isane Kotetsu, Lieutenant of Squad 4. The Head-Captain greeted her and then she led the way to another room. When asked what was wrong by Rukia, Isane just jumped slightly and squeaked 'nothing' in an extremely high-pitched voice. However, once Unohana had greeted them and they were settled in the new room, she explained that Isane had had a bad dream. Then, that was the end of that as Yamamoto and Unohana seated themselves in front of the four – Ichigo, Rukia, Soi Fon and Yoruichi – and offered them seats.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin, thank you for taking your time to come here. Am I to assume that you have not been given much information as to why you're here," Unohana stated, as the four took their seats, watching as Ichigo cautiously sat down.

Yoruichi looked over at the Substitute and chuckled. She could tell he was uncomfortable – his eyes showed that he didn't want to be there- and on top of that, he looked incredibly tired. The tanned woman could tell that Ichigo wasn't going to be talking up any time soon, so she took the reins and answered for them both.

"Not much, Captain Unohana. Soi-Fon and Rukia told us that we were needed, but I think that's about it..." Yoruichi replied, letting her eyes wander over to the bed in the corner before they came to rest on Unohana.

Unohana nodded slightly, though she didn't get chance to make a verbal response, as Yamamoto began explaining some of the situation.

"Well, as you should hopefully know, Aizen had many stages to his betrayal. Us Soul Reapers, or the ones that have come into contact with his Zanpakuto, were under an illusion. We weren't aware of it at the time, obviously..." The elderly man trailed off, gazing elsewhere as his thoughts bombarded him.

Unohana sighed and she stood up slowly, heading over to the bed in the corner of the room. She gazed over Toshiro as she watched him sleep, not peacefully but he was still resting to an extent. She turned back to look at the guests as she thought about how to explain the situation.

"Well, I might as well start from the beginning..." The healer began, shaking her head and telling herself to just get on with it. "Lieutenant Hinamori was convinced that Captain Hitsugaya was the one who had killed Aizen. Aizen knew that his Lieutenant was loyal to him, so before he faked his death, he decided to write a letter to her. Inside, it stated something along the lines that Hitsugaya was going to be the one who killed Aizen."

Ichigo looked up at the Squad 4 Captain as she stopped to take a breath. Yoruichi could tell he was itching to ask a question, so she nudged him, quite hard. When he looked at her, looking slightly hurt – her foot had harshly come into contact with his leg when she nudged him – she whispered something to him.

"Just ask her. She won't bite." She whispered, and then quickly added – even more hushed: "Not unless she's provoked."

Ichigo thought for a moment, before he just decided to ask the question plaguing his mind.

"...And... Was he the one who killed Aizen?" He asked, trying his best to be slightly politer than usual; he'd heard what Yoruichi had added to the end of her statement.

Unohana looked up at him, as if he'd missed the main point in the conversation. But, nonetheless, after she'd sighed she continued.

"Heaven's no. To anyone who knows him, they would think he was heartless and uncaring. But to people who _know _him, he's really a child that tries to grow up too fast..." Unohana trailed off, before beginning again where she left off the last time. "As I was saying: Lieutenant Hinamori was convinced it was Captain Hitsugaya who had murdered Aizen. When she went to confront him, she interrupts Hitsugaya and Ichimaru beginning to fight. Hitsugaya knocked her unconscious, and in turn, began to fight with Ichimaru. During the fight, Squad 10 Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, came to Hitsugaya's aid. That all ended with Ichimaru withdrawing.

After that, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went to the Central 46 chambers. They were confronted there by Izuru, and they pursued him. They were then told by Izuru that Lieutenant Hinamori had entered the chambers, and Captain Hitsugaya went to find her. When he found her there, she had been impaled by Aizen. Hitsugaya was enraged by Aizen's betrayal, so he used his Bankai.

I appeared there moments later. Captain Hitsugaya was already unconscious; his Bankai shattered. Completely. After that, Aizen left, and you all know the broadcast."

Unohana finished her explanation, and even Yoruichi was speechless. It took her a while to find her voice, ad once she did the tanned woman asked a question that was on everyone's minds.

"That's all understood by us all, Captain Unohana, but... How do _you _know everything that happened before the Central 46 chambers if you weren't there?"

"That's quite simple. There's one person that is really close to Lieutenant Hinamori, besides Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana stated simply, expecting everyone to put two and two together.

"Izuru Kira," Rukia muttered, making everyone look at her.

"Right," Unohana replied. "Lieutenant Kira told me everything I needed to know."

"So, the whole situation is in my head. But, can I ask, the actual reason we're here?" Ichigo interrupted, causing the Head-Captain chuckle.

'_I thought he'd fallen asleep...'_ Soi-Fon thought, smirking slightly.

"We called _you _here, Kurosaki, because we need you to help us do something." Yamamoto chuckled, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in pure confusion. "As you heard Retsu say Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai _shattered. _In turn, he also lost around 90% of his powers. So basically—"

"You need us to help him regain his powers and his Bankai?" Yoruichi interrupted, smirking at Ichigo's face after this statement.

"Yes, that is exactly what we want." The old man said in return.

"And... He'll be staying with Urahara? Head-Captain, I don't think that's wise..." Soi-Fon grumbled, loud enough so that the others could hear.

"No, he'll be staying with Kurosaki," Unohana smiled.

"What?" Ichigo almost shouted, resisting the urge to stand up from his seat.

Yoruichi laughed at this slight outburst. "Yeah, I'm sure your family wouldn't mind, Ichigo!"

"You're kidding? They'd think I was like a rapist or something. He looks – what? – 13? 14?"

"Haha, looks like you don't get a choice Ichigo!" Rukia laughed while Ichigo looked utterly defeated.

"Guess not... I wonder what magical story I'm gonna hafta come up with to get my dad to agree..." He shrugged, sighing heavily.

"For how long anyway, Head-Captain?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, until he regains his powers and his Bankai, of course!" Yamamoto conveyed simply.

"Sure, that'd_ have_ to be his answer..." Ichigo remarked dejectedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, there's not much happening in this one – especially for how long it took me. -_- I just couldn't figure out how to end it... So, I just ended it there!

You can review and tell me how much time I've been taking with this! I know; I'm sorrriiieee! But, I'm back! I think! :D Plus, any problems you can see let me know! Thanks!

**P.S: You guys should feel proud – I'm giving up time on Persona 3 FES, and putting myself through the torture of X Factor with lack of **_**anything**_** else on, to dedicate my time to writing this. **


End file.
